Consumers constantly deal with complex events such as filing taxes, submitting medical reports, paying real estate fees, and applying for financial aid. Each of these events require submission of data related to the consumer in one or more forms (i.e., any physical or virtual documents or templates that require input, such as text input, selections, or any other suitable method of submitting information).
Generally, forms have multiple sections, pages, and/or fields that require completion by a user. Often consumers make mistakes and/or enter incorrect information into forms. These errors are often hard to identify, and fix. Further, in complex forms, an erroneous entry in a single form may result in multiple mistakes in the same form and/or in various other forms.
One solution is to check the entire form for errors after the user fills out and submits the form. If one or more errors are found, the user is notified of the error and prompted to fix the error in the form.